


Work It

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You love to tease Shawn...





	Work It

\- “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”  
\- “Is that a threat?”  
\- You can’t help smirking as you walk away with Chyna  
\- You know you have a few minutes to change before Shawn chases you  
\- Chyna can maybe give you another four minutes  
\- You change quickly  
\- Make it out to the car before he catches up to you  
\- You drive home in silence  
\- He smirks  
\- Moves to guide you into the house  
\- You immediately make for the stairs  
\- He knows you’ll be waiting when he comes up  
\- He’s there just as you finish undressing  
\- You kneel to watch him  
\- He teases you  
\- You kiss him anyway  
\- Pressing kisses to his hipbone  
\- He’s soon ready for you  
\- You smirk  
\- Take him into your mouth  
\- It won’t take you very long to make him happy again  
\- You work him around your mouth easily  
\- Changing pace as you please  
\- He moans softly  
\- He loves when you mess with him  
\- Although he always gets to hit a release  
\- You aren’t quite cruel enough to make him wait  
\- And you won’t hurt him  
\- Ever  
\- Still he moans loudly when he comes undone  
\- You smirk  
\- Swallow and watch him come down  
\- He’s always slow to come down  
\- You love it  
\- He’s always so pleased when he’s able to get off  
\- You love making him cum  
\- He’s so handsome


End file.
